Our Hiding Place
by klainchel95
Summary: One-Shot: Blaine has always been protective of his sister. Especially lately, when she started to constantly hang out with Jesse St. James. Blaine doesn't like it one bit and his jealousy flares up when he catches them kissing at school. Blaine is determined to make known his feelings for her and claim her as his own. *Prompt Based* MATURE, NC-17 - Psuedo-Incest


Our Hiding Place

"Who's that?" Blaine Anderson stood with his arms crossed against the locker beside his sister's Rachel. She had been talking with some hot-shot guy, with a calm-but-cool style, and curls to perfect to be natural. Rachel peered around the locker door to look at Blaine, then back at the guy who was walking down the hall. "Him? That's Jesse."

"Jesse _St. James_?" Blaine asked, turning on his sister. "The lead vocalist from Vocal Adrenaline? Rach, I thought you weren't going to see him anymore." Jealously began to form inside of Blaine as he thought of his little sister with that guy.

Rachel shrugged sheepishly, but smiled into her locker. "I wasn't, but he transferred here today, and after school he's stopping by Glee Club to audition."

"Doesn't that seem a bit fishy to you?" Blaine asked.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Rachel frowned, pulling her locker door a bit closer to see Blaine fully. "I would've expected this from everyone else in Glee, but not you Blaine."

Blaine sighed, he hated making Rachel mad. "I'm just saying isn't it a bit odd that he would-"

"Would what?" Rachel demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "Would like me? You know some people aren't as superficial as you Blaine, just because you're ashamed to have an annoying little sister doesn't mean someone else wouldn't look past it to pursue a relationship." Rachel slammed the locker. "I'll see you in Glee Club."

"Rachel-" Blaine called after her, but she was already stomping down the hall. Frustrated, Blaine leaned his head against the lockers, contemplating on smashing his head against them a few times before he headed off for class.

*beat*

Glee Club was awful. Blaine had sat in the far back, his usual seat, but the seat beside him, reserved for Rachel every day was empty. Instead, she was still mad and made it known to the entire Glee Club by sitting elsewhere besides next to her brother. She was in the front row, with Jesse beside her, his arm slung over the back of her chair.

Blaine's mouth curled in disgust as he watched. Rachel wouldn't stop leaning over and smiling at him, laughing with him. Then Jesse had the nerve to place his hand on his sisters back and actually rub it in circles. Didn't that idiot know her older brother was in the same room and could see them? But that wasn't what bothered Blaine; it was that Rachel's shirt was riding up, exposing the patch of skin of her lower back, and he wasn't able to touch it.

Blaine had always been protective of his sister, but in more ways than a brother should be. It was odd when he began to notice Rachel like he noticed other girls, but when Blaine couldn't stop himself, it became known to him that he didn't want _other_ girls, he just wanted Rachel, and knowing she was with some other guy, a douche nonetheless, made him all around angry and well, jealous.

When Mr. Shue entered the room and introduced Jesse, Blaine couldn't stand it, and when Rachel stood up to applaud the new member, Blaine got up and walked right out of Glee Club.

*beat*

The drive back to the Anderson House was completely silent. Neither Blaine nor Rachel talked because they didn't know who was mad at whom anymore. Blaine was the one who slammed the car door though and stomped to his room. Rachel must've waited until she thought he had calmed down because she came in about twenty minutes later. Blaine was still upset, but he wasn't fumingly angry anymore. Either way, he ignored Rachel as she climbed onto his bed beside him.

"Blaine?" She asked tentatively. "Is everything alright?" Blaine didn't answer her. "Look I know you're skeptical of Jesse, but he's actually really nice, and I like him a lot and he likes me-" Blaine snorted.

"Stop it!" Rachel demanded, sitting up, looking down at Blaine. He refused to make eye contact. "Why do you always do that Blaine?"

"Do what?" He mumbled.

"No matter how often I like a guy, and the feeling is mutual, you always have to shove me down about it," Rachel said. "Look I'm not your little sister anymore, I'm seventeen years old now and I'm practically an adult. I just wish you would be a good older brother and just listen to me sometimes."

Blaine sat up, "What? I'm not a good older brother?"

"I mean of course you are," Rachel reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. He tried hard not to focus too much on how small and perfect it felt in his hand. "I love you. A lot, I just want to know you love me to."

"Of course I love you," Blaine said, but he was thinking of his love in a different sense.

"Then be happy for me, and don't be such a jerk about Jesse. Okay?" Rachel's eyes grew wide, and it was hard for Blaine to say no. Instead he lied, and nodded. Rachel's frown turned into a smile, and she leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "Thank you," She said, but Blaine was thinking about how a little bit more to the left and it would've been a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

Rachel curled up next to him then, and they lay in bed, side by side together. They did this sometimes, after the two of them made up after a fight. It felt nice. Blaine had his arm around Rachel and it was hard for his fingers not to reach out and stroke the soft skin of her upper arm. Instead, Blaine buried his nose in Rachel's hair, like he always did, and snuck secret inhales of her shampoo. The smell clouded his brain, and for a moment, Blaine pretended that Rachel wasn't his sister, and that maybe, things would turn out the way he wanted.

*beat*

That's not how things went though. Ever since Blaine had told Rachel he wouldn't be so rude to Jesse, they were spending more and more time together. He couldn't stand watching them walk down the hall, fingers laced, and joined at the hip. Blaine knew his sisters schedule by heart, so he knew exactly where she would be and when to avoid her when she was with Jesse.

However, when Blaine was walking to his next class, Pre-Calc, he rounded the corner to catch Jesse and Rachel making out in the small alcove next to the cafeteria doors. Jealously flared when he saw Jesse's hand resting on her waist while the other was up around her neck, to pull her toward him. Blaine's fists instantly clenched and he ducked inside of the nearest boy's bathroom so they wouldn't see him.

The bell rang about a minute later, but Blaine didn't go to class. He stayed in the bathroom, trying to calm himself down. Eventually he was okay, but Blaine's mind didn't leave the thought of Rachel and how sexy she had looked kissing some other guy, and he was desperate to feel her body beneath his fingertips like that.

When about five minutes had passed, Blaine exited the washroom and headed in the opposite direction of his Calc class, to Government, where Rachel was in class. Knocking on the door, he opened it, and the class discussion that was going on ceased. "Mr. Martin, I'm sorry but this is an emergency." Blaine lied. His eyes scanned the room until the connected with Rachel's.

"What is it Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine looked back at the teacher. "Rachel and I need to go home, sir. Our dad just called and he needs us home, so if you don't mine…" Blaine trailed off, and Mr. Martin sighed. "Very well, Rachel you may go."

Hurriedly Rachel grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She said goodbye to her teacher and followed Blaine out of class. When the door shut, she began to rattle off a billion questions. "Blaine? What is it? Is Cooper alright? Is it mom? Is she okay? Is someone dead? What's going o-"

"Rachel shut up and follow me," Blaine grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a small, abandoned classroom. Before Rachel could question him, he grasped her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "Blaine- Wha-_Oh_." Rachel moaned when Blaine's lips attached to her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"What was that?" Blaine muttered against her skin, before licking and blowing cool air on it, causing her to moan beneath him again. "That's right, does Jesse make you moan like this? Huh, Rachel?"

"B-Blaine," Rachel stuttered, trying to get her thoughts together. "This-This isn't right, we shouldn't-"

"If you want me to stop then tell me to stop," Blaine said, kissing the spot beneath her ear now. His breath was hot and heavy against it, and Rachel's brain stalled, spurring Blaine on. "That's what I thought. Rachel, you're mine and only mine," He bit her earlobe gently, before moving back down to her neck. "Not Jesse's, you hear. Mine." That's when Blaine grasped Rachel's face between his hands and brought her mouth to his. It was their first kiss, and it was better than he had imagined. She tasted like strawberries, which was a sweet surprise, but what shocked him even more was how her mouth fell open beneath his, and he could taste her panting breaths. When he pulled back, Rachel whimpered, and Blaine smirked.

"A little eager aren't we," Blaine teased, leaning in to kiss just her bottom lip which she was pouting out.

His fingers trailed down Rachel's body, having memorized every curve and dip of her body, before his finger tips from the edge of her skirt. He teased it carefully to see if she would make any sound of protest, but the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing, so Blaine slid his hand up Rachel's thigh. Her skin was soft, and her breathing grew more ragged, as he drew nearer to her most intimate place. He reached the junction of skin between her leg and her pussy, and could practically feel the heat radiating from it. Without warning, Blaine placed the underside of two fingers against her panties. There was no denying she was wet, not by the way her panties were soaked, and by the pleasurable gasp.

"Mhmm, does Jesse get you this wet by just a few kisses?" Blaine asked, touching Rachel through her underwear, using the cotton fabric to his advantage. He did that for a moment before he pulled away completely and he grabbed a fist full of Rachel's hair. His baby sister let out a high, desperate whine, and her hand clutched his bicep when her knees began to go weak.

"Whose are you?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…" She whimpered, pushing her hips forward, desperate for the touch of his hand.

"I asked you a question Rachel." He pulled on his hair a bit harder. "You won't get anything from me, unless you answer."

"Yours, Blaine!" Rachel almost screamed, her legs were shaking from deprivation. "Now please,"

Blaine leaned in to whisper in her ear, and smirked. "Please what?"

"You're a fucking asshole," Rachel whispered harshly, before she reached down and grabbed her brother's hand. "_Touch me,_"

Blaine chuckled, and let go to move his hand back to where it was before, only this time he shoved her underwear to the side, and plunged a finger inside of her. Rachel gasped and moaned, loudly. "I've always wanted you to say that," Blaine smiled, kissing Rachel gently while his fingers did the rough work. "You're so wet for me Rachel, what does that say about you huh? You're a slut, baby sister."

"I-I'm not…" Rachel tried to protest, but it was hard for her to form words when Blaine entered another finger inside of her. "Yes you are. Why else would you be so wet for me…? God you're so wet." He listened as her heavy panting filled the room, in time with the thrusts of his hand. Blaine could feel her tightening around his fingers, and watched as her eyes began to droop closed. "Are you going to cum Rachel?" Teasingly, Blaine slowed down his motions. "Tell you what…" He said, "If you cum right now, just on my hand, I'll make you cum a second time, but it'll feel _so_ much better," Blaine emphasized, pushing deeper into her making her gasp.

Rachel's nails dug into Blaine's shoulder as his fingers didn't withdraw, and with a brush of his finger against her clit, she came around his hand with a cry. It wasn't loud enough to jeopardize their hiding spot, but it was enough to satisfy the both of them.

Blaine's fingers came out glistening, and Rachel slumped against the wall, breathing heavily from her orgasm. She looked flushed and mussed, a way Blaine liked seeing her, exhausted from her climax, but he really wanted to do was push her even further and make her cum again. She deserved to know who she really belonged to. Him. Not some curly-haired boy-diva.

Without asking if she was too tired, Blaine rested his hands on her hips tightly and spun her around roughly, pressing her chest to the wall. "How would you feel if I took you right now, against this wall again?" He gripped just the edges of her hair, and tugged slightly, enough so her head was pulled back and her neck as taunt. He kissed a soft line up the curve of her skin, "Or even over the desk." This elicited a small, but very clear, moan from her lips. "And I wouldn't let you cum until you were begging me to." He paused for a moment, his breath against her ear, anticipating her response.

"What are you waiting for then?"

That was all he needed. The grip he had on his hips grew tighter, sure to leave bruises, as he pulled her away from the wall, before shoving her over the desk. Her skirt exposed the back of her upper thigh, as her ass was up in the air, just waiting for him. "Blaine, _please,_" He heard her say, shifting on the uncomfortable desk.

He stepped closer and leaned over Rachel, pushing her face down into the desk, trying not to hurt her, and knowing he wasn't when he heard her moan. Then Blaine moved and lifted the back of her skirt up. Her underwear was bunched from where he had messed it up, and he could see how soaking wet she was. He loved the idea of taking her with them on, but Rachel was his, and he wanted to see all of her, so Blaine began to take her panties off, exposing her full ass and pussy.

Tossing them aside, Blaine began to undress himself and he took out his cock, which was already hard, and dragged it along the curve of Rachel's ass, avoiding the hole there so he wouldn't scare her. "Ask me for it," Blaine said, leaning over so his cock rubbed against her entrance. Rachel replied with a whimper but bit her lip. Taking a fist-full of hair, Blaine pulled her head back to dominate her mouth in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. "Ask me." He told her.

"Give it to me Blaine," She finally said out loud. "I want it." Blaine didn't deny it to her much longer, and moved inside of her, his eyelids fluttering from the sensation of her heat taking him in. Rachel moaned long and low, until he was all the way in, filling her once and for all. This time he didn't wait for her to ask, and Blaine pulled out, before pushing right back in forcefully, causing her head to fall into the desk. "Fuck!" Rachel whisper-shouted over and over again as she tried to get use to her brother's hard cock impaling her. She had to bite her lip so she didn't start shouting louder.

"Look at you," Blaine grunted. "Trying to hide what I make you do, but don't worry-" Blaine thrust into her harshly, forcing her to gasp. "I know you're a slut for me, right Rach?"

"Unf- Blaine- Faster, please," She panted, needing that second release that wasn't too far from her reach.

"Faster?" Blaine stopped mid-thrust, and Rachel almost collapsed. "Why don't you set the speed yourself? Prop yourself up on your arms," Rachel listened and did so, but when he didn't say anything else, she had to think for a moment. Then surely, she knew what she had to do. Rachel began to move her body, forcing her cunt onto Blaine's cock instead of the other way around, faster until she reached the pace she wanted.

Rachel began panting soon, struggling to keep herself from climaxing. She could feel her brothers hands on her hips and how he was matching her thrusts. "Don't hold it back Blaine," Rachel told him through clenched teeth, fucking herself back onto him. "Come inside me. _Please!_ I want to feel you… I need it, Blaine, _oh god._"

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer, and in a matter of seconds he came just by her provoking him, and the feeling of his cum inside her set her off as she orgasmed a second time, this time even more powerful than the last, causing her to scream before she slumped onto the desk, utterly exhausted.

She must've almost passed out, because Blaine's voice sounded far away. "Rachel? Rachel, you need to wake up." Rachel murmured something, something that Blaine must've heard but she herself didn't understand. He helped her up, bringing her legs over the side of the desk as he pulled her underwear up her legs. "Wow…" She said softly, but Blaine only smirked.

"We need to leave," Blaine told her.

"Why?" She asked. Rachel didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay right here with her brother and she told him so.

Blaine chuckled. "You're big mouth is going to get us caught, we've got to go before someone catches us."

"I thought you said this was our hiding spot?" Rachel smiled slyly, sliding off the desk and taking his hand.

"We've got plenty of hiding spaces. We've got a whole house waiting for us right now," Blaine told her, pulling her out the door as Rachel's giggles filled the hall, chasing after him.


End file.
